1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and particularly to a solderless cable connector assembly which employs a pressing device to connect a cable with an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable connector assembly is commonly used in computer systems and communication networks. The cable connector assembly comprises an electrical connector and a cable connected thereto. The cable has a plurality of wires for electrically connecting with corresponding contacts of the electrical connector. There exist several conventional connection ways between the contacts and the wires. Generally, each contact has an insulation displacement portion to terminate each corresponding wire as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,624,274, 5,087,210, and 5,885,111. However, each wire should be accurately positioned corresponding to each contact to ensure an electrical engagement therebetween. Moreover, during the piercing procedure, an unstable piercing force may cause an unreliable engagement between the contacts and the communication wires. The cable connector assembly may also adopt a circuit board for connection of the wires to the contacts as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,770. The contacts are soldered to contact pads on a first side of the circuit board; conductor cores of the wires are soldered to contact pads on a second side of the circuit board. However, connecting the contacts and the wires to the circuit board is time-consuming and thus increases the cost of production.
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a solderless cable connector assembly having a pressing device which can make a cable easily and accurately connected to corresponding contacts of an electrical connector, thereby ensuring a reliable electrical engagement between the electrical connector and the cable.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an electrical connector, a cable consisting of a plurality of wires, and a pressing device for connecting the cable to the electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The insulative housing defines an opening and a plurality of contact recesses. Each contact has a mating portion for electrically engaging with a mating connector, and a tail portion received in a corresponding contact recess of the housing. The wires each have a conductor core and an outer insulation layer. The conductor core has a portion that is exposed for electrically connecting with a corresponding contact. The pressing device comprises a base section defining a depression at a bottom thereof, and a plurality of resilient elements secured to the base section. Each resilient element has a securing portion embedded in the base of the pressing device, an intermediate portion extending from the securing portion, and a contact portion extending from the securing portion into the depression for contacting with the exposed portion of the conductor core.
When the pressing device is assembled to the opening of the housing, each resilient element is received in a corresponding contact recess to press the exposed portion of the conductor core against the tail portion of a corresponding contact. Thus, an electrical engagement is established between the cable and the electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.